


Risk

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public teasing, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, distracted teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: While waiting for the rest of the team to finish their respective components to the new tech device, you wait rather impatiently. Though, Harry seems to have an idea on how to pass the time...





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr request :)

Every Team Flash member (save for Barry) is busying themselves in the workshop today. You’ll be needing all hands on deck if you’re going to finish developing this new tech. Harry, in all his genius, formed the perfect draft of the tech on his tablet and wirelessly sent his blueprints to the rest of the team’s devices. You all had a specific part to play in this, and you knew exactly where to start.

“Cisco, can you pass me the screwdriver please?” you ask the mechanical engineer deep in concentration. He rolls it down the table to you without looking up from his own tinkering, completely in the zone.

“Thanks...”

With the new parts screwed in properly, you’ll need the red-coloured concoction Caitlin is putting the finishing touches on.

“Caitlin, do you have an antidote sample I can put in here, yet?”

The doctor sits forward over the table with her hair blocking the sides of her face.

“Caitlin?”

No answer.

“Snow!” you yell. Caitlin waves a hand at you meaning, _not yet, not yet._

Well, this is great. You can't do any more work on this device until you have her sample. You play with your pen, tapping it absentmindedly on the desktop. _Now what?_

Harry seems to notice your impatient behaviour because it doesn't take long for his fingers to play with the waistband of your skirt. You whip your head toward him with shock clearly visible on your face. _What on Earth-?_

 _Harry!_ you mouth at him.

 _They won’t see_ , he mouths back. Sure, they’re engrossed in what they’re doing, but that doesn’t mean they still couldn’t catch you...

You can’t stop staring at his dangerously tempting fingers down in front of you. They finally make the move to creep under the fabric. This has got to be some kind of violation of workplace- _ooh_. Pressing your lips together in order to keep quiet is a difficult feat, especially when Harry touches you like this. He pushes past your panties and at first, his fingers ghost along you, to the point of wishing for more when you really shouldn’t be right now. Dare you glance at him? You do, and convey a question through your eyes to him: _More?_

Harry licks his lips, continuing to watch you closely. You check to make sure Cisco and Caitlin still aren’t aware of the very not-safe-for-work activity taking place.

They aren’t.

You shift on your work stool and open up your legs a bit more, which makes Harry smirk.

Yes, this is crazy and _hell yes_ this is risky... But maybe that was the draw of it all.

Half of your brain is focusing on how good his fingers feel while the other half tries to keep the rest of you in check - No heavy breathing, no sounds, no sudden movement of any kind.

Harry dips two fingers in further and you need to grip the stool with both hands. He finds every way to make you feel good. It's _killing_ you not being able to make any kind of noise to let him know just how good. Oh, but then he starts to rub you - slowly, at first - but tactfully increasing his fingers' speed until you almost don't care about who sees or who knows anymore. Your foot thumps on the floor repeatedly as your eyes practically roll to the back of your head. Harry licks his lips, loving the sight of him ruining you just with his touch.

Speaking of his touch, it leaves you suddenly as Caitlin stands up to walk over the antidote to you.

"Here's the sample," Caitlin says casually, completely unawares.

"Hmm...?" You're still in a minor cloudy daze and aren't even sure you can trust your words right now.

"I said, 'Here's the sample'?"

"Ahh..."

"Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Mmhm." You nod and avert your eyes.

"Okaaaay. Whatever you say." You throw your head into your arms and onto the table and try to regain your normal breathing pattern. Harry rubs circles on your back, laughing quietly to himself.

He's so bad.

_That was close._

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "So I was wondering if you could write a story based on the Risk section of your Harry nsfw alphabet? That would be spectacular


End file.
